The invention is related to a technology of a scan device with elastic reserve type and its scan method, especially applied to small scanners, palm scanners, bus power scanners, small image recorders, etc.
Small motors mainly drive the small scanners of current market, but the situation is sort of increasing cost from economic point. Basically, the small scanner scans smaller area, the present communication interface as USB and 1394 (another called Firewire) which buffer and communication have no problem on that scanner moving back and forth or inconstant speed. Further, both USB and 1394 support with BUS POWER, thus to be instead of motor is a tendency, because motor power consumption is more than others.
All accessories within business trip are enquired to be light, thin, short and small; thus, motor weight always occupies the most percentage of total weight for small scanner. Having a new design to replace prior motor for improving competition is a need.
Further, limited space of small scanner limits motor dimensions. Usually, motor power is direct proportion to its volume. So, to determine that space and power is the first priority problem for designer. View from the above point, an improvement for the power of the small scanner is an essential.
The disclosed prior art in the patent number 370325 of the Republic of China is that the motor with low power and small volume cooperating with the driven module with the type of potential energy transferring to kinetic energy for reaching the object of the application of electric power and potential energy simultaneously transferring to kinetic energy. Thus, the cost for electric power is saved. On the other hand, motor is still there, and problem is still there.
The first object is to save power. Using elasticity with the feature of reserving ability to drive chassis for scan is an extremely economic design, and it avoids energy consumption.
The second object is to decrease the weights of small scanner, palm scanner, bus power scanner, small image recorder, etc. for business travelers"" convenience. The spring of scanner is lighter than the prior art; therefore the invention is totally different than the prior art within long trip.
The third object is to save power cost, motor cost, design cost, etc. Directly, scanner price is down and competition is promoted.
For further understanding to committee, the following is brief description of the drawings.